


He Needs Me

by mycove



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Personal Growth, Redemption, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Threats of Violence, Trust Issues, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycove/pseuds/mycove
Summary: « Tragedy is not the conflict between good and evil it is the conflict between good and good », Georg Wilhelm, Freidrich HegelAs Rapunzel sets out on her journey, Varian is taken to the castle dungeon. In her guts, Arianna can feel there is a lot of pain behind his anger, but how can she help ? Unfortunately, one person thinks that just being kept in a cell is not enough payment for such actions…Sets after the end of Season 1
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. Back to New Corona

**Author's Note:**

> So, since several people asked me, I'm finally posting on AO3 ! New and old readers, all welcome ! Hope you'll enjoy the emotional ride.  
> This story is being published on fanfiction and it's still a WIP (yes, even after 84 chapters..). I may skip some of the comments I made on the way, I'll try to keep the ones giving extra info about some choices I made.
> 
> I also roam Tumblr and occasionally post some art (@mycove / @mycove-art), don't check yet if you don't want spoilers!
> 
> Also, please be warned that there will be some violence, angst, and self-harm later on ! If those are triggers, or if you don't like, well, don't read !
> 
> Happy reading !

Nobody spoke on the way back to the castle of Corona, the events of the evening having been far too overwhelming. King Fredric and Queen Arianna were both lost in their thoughts, needing some time to recover. How did they come to this ? There was the shock that many lives, including Arianna's and Rapunzel's have been seriously threatened tonight, still strong in their minds. But for the Queen, something else was gnawing at her.

The fourteen-year-old boy had purposely tried to hurt people, and yet, when he had been taken away by the guards, she couldn't help but feel an urge to run after them and ask them to stop. It was wrong, so wrong. Like the King had said once, we can't put children in prison. And yet, this teenager –young, so young – was shackled and put behind bars like any other criminal. For a moment, it didn't matter to her that his actions were wrong. It didn't matter to her that he had committed treason. She had watched him, while she was his prisoner in his lab. His eyes. His eyes were so filled with rage, anger and contempt. A crystal blue stare that made him look so much older than he actually was.

But at times, she was sure she could catch a glimpse of the boy he was, the boy he still might be deep inside. Under all the rage, all the anger, all the contempt, there shimmered doubt, fear, and guilt. This boy, once so loving, so helpful, was never meant to be the bad guy . So how did he become the biggest threat for Corona in years and years ?

When they reached the castle at last, she finally found the courage to speak.

"Dear ?"

"Mmh ?" replied the King absentmindedly.

"What should we do ?"

"You are exhausted, you don't have to worry about anything. I just want you to go to our room and rest so- "

"What about the boy ?"

At these words, the King became silent, lips sealed shut, a frown appearing above his eyes.

"I'll take care of that."

"Why don't you say, I'll take care of him ?"

Another moment of silence. Fredric knew very well what his wife meant, but for the moment, he just wanted her safe behind the castle walls. Away from danger. Away from the boy. He nearly lost her and his daughter, and he just had given permission to the latter to go explore the world, and couldn't protect her himself anymore. So he had to at least make sure Arianna was safe.

"Just go get some rest", he said, separating every word to make it clear, like he was talking to a disobedient child, "anything else is not your concern, Arianna."

But the Queen wasn't going to hear any of that. She didn't want to mention that the mere idea of going back to the very room where she was captured – and didn't really know who her foe was, for all she knew of him was his heavy coat, his mask with big round glasses and his potions that made her feel drowsy and faint. No, this wasn't about her. This was about a boy who went to crazy ends to save his father. That didn't excuse his actions, and it was clear that he would have to answer for those. But still…

She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"So are you just going to send him to the dungeon, after all he has been through ?" she asked the King, meeting his eyes.

Irritated, Fredric opened his mouth, but stopped himself as he knew how stubborn his dear wife could be.

"Look", he managed, "we don't have another solution for now. We all need to take a step back and cool off. Varian isn't going to listen to anyone right now anyway, you know that."

"If I may, your Majesties", said a nasal voice next to them.

It was Nigel. The chamberlain was standing there, straight as could be as usual.

"What is it, Nigel ?" asked the King, slightly embarrassed to have been heard in the middle of an argument between his wife and him.

"You are right, your Highness", said Nigel with a respectful bow, "we all need to rest and to clear up our thoughts. The boy will be kept safe in the dungeons, and we will figure out how to handle his case later."

"Safer… for him or for the rest of the world ?" asked the Queen with a strong look of disapproval on her face. For a reason she couldn't explain, she couldn't bear the thought of Varian locked up in a dark cell.

Nigel just ignored these words as he spoke to the King again.

"I wasn't there on the battlefield, but some soldiers arrived a short time before you, and from what I've heard, you all had a rough evening. This is for the best."

The King looked down for a moment, as if the ground in front of the castle had the most interesting pattern. Then he straightened his back and said :

"Nigel is right, Arianna. None of us can think clearly right now. Besides, you know that the raccoon followed the boy in the cart. Let him keep his pet for the night. Therefore he won't be alone, and I'm sure he can use a good night's sleep."

"If he can get any… " mumbled the Queen under her breath. She felt bad about not being listened to, but she too was exhausted, and for having tried her best to talk to Varian earlier, while they were in the lab, she knew that getting the boy to listen wasn't an easy task.

She reluctantly turned her heels to walk inside the castle, head down, without speaking another word.


	2. In the cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for some Varian angst in this part. And a cliffhanger. Am I mean ? To Varian, maybe, yes. I apologize in advance for all he is going to endure in this story…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tangled or the characters.

Varian never said a word on the way back. Nor did he soften his glare, his mind entirely set on one thing : "I will make you proud, Dad… if it's the last thing I ever do !". All his thinking was blocked out, anger being the only thing that kept him going. He just couldn't feel anything else, and he couldn't even acknowledge to himself that this was not normal. He couldn't see or hear the real world outside.

He couldn't even feel the gentle touch of Rudiger, who had managed to follow his friend before the cart was locked. The little raccoon has been trying his best to cheer up his human, but it was just like Rudiger wasn't there. No patting, no touching, no chittering seemed to reach the boy's mind.

Nobody spoke to Varian either, of course. The guards knew the orders. Not to mention they were all a bit shocked that they actually had been leading a dangerous attack onto a fourteen-year-old. And barely made it.

Varian's wrists were still shackled when they took him to a cell on the deepest level of the castle's dungeon. It was only after one of the guards opened the cell gate, waited for two other guards to drive the boy inside by the shoulders, that the heavy chains were removed. The guard who did so finally spoke :

"Food will be brought in a moment", he said, trying to keep his tone neutral, but it was not every day he had to lock up a kid like this one. He was a father too, and couldn't help but feel bad for the boy's fate.

"We will need your apron and these goggles too. You can't keep them in here."

No reaction from Varian. He just kept gazing at something invisible in mid-air, between him and the stone wall.

As gently as he could, the soldier grabbed the goggles, and undid the heavy leather apron. Without these items, the teenage boy suddenly looked even smaller and skinnier.

"What about that beast, Alden ?" asked another guard, making a face at the raccoon, who had followed the sad party in the dark corridors.

"He can keep his pet. King's orders"

They all left without another word, the last guard out locking the gate for good. The key and lock made an angry sound together, sharp and metallic, rough and unforgiving.

Varian didn't move an inch, and just stood there, his face still frowned and his whole body tense.

Rudiger tried some noises again, leaning against his human's legs, as if to tell him, "I'm here". But to no avail.

Then, moments later, as if the sound of the lock had to take twists and turns in the alchemist's brain to reach the right spot, Varian suddenly gasped, his head shooting up, his mouth wide open. His body, if possible, tensed even more. His eyes were unfocused. Rudiger backed up slightly, his ears down, not understanding what was going on.

Varian's whole body seemed to have frozen for a moment. He neither moved, nor spoke, nor even breathed. After a few, everlasting seconds, Rudiger could hear more gasping sounds, Varian taking shallow, painful breaths like he was choking, his eyes at the same time darting in one direction and then another very quickly.

So many things were happening in Varian's head at that moment that it was impossible for him to put any words on that. What was that sound ? Oh yeah, they locked me up…What ? How ? Why ? For how long ? What about Dad ? What about the rocks ? The King. The Queen. No, no ! Betrayal. Alone. Forever. Rapunzel. Rapunzel. Rapunzel…

Varian stood there for a while, helpless, while his body and his mind were trying to connect, but it was like they couldn't. His young brain, usually so bright, was totally unable to process all of this. He had been preparing his revenge for months, he had everything planned. But then, within a few hours, everything changed. All that was within his reach was gone. He had lost everything. His home. His Dad. His freedom. That was just too much for the already broken boy to handle. What did he have to steady himself ? What did he have to hold on to ?

Varian could have stayed there for hours and yet have been unable to describe the wall in front of him. His eyes were open but couldn't see. His body was in a cell but his mind wouldn't register it. It just knew one thing.

Panic. Fear. Anguish.

He couldn't breathe. Or at least he could draw short breaths, but they did nothing to help. He had the raw feeling to be underwater, that didn't make sense ! His lungs were on fire, his throat wouldn't let the air in. His legs were shaking – no, his whole frame was shaking uncontrollably. Thinking is impossible. What will I… ?

SNAP !

Varian was suddenly jerked out of his trance, feeling a sharp pain on his arm. Waking up like after a nightmare, he was gradually able to take his surroundings in. Walls. Stone walls. Dull and grey. One small window high up, with bars. A bed – if you could call it so – on the side. And lower, on the hard cold floor, a very nervous and scared Rudiger.

Rudiger ! At least he is here ! But what did he eat to have his front teeth coloured in red ?

Varian look at his arm and saw blood. He exhaled heavily as he slowly understood what just happened, trembling like every time he caught sight of blood, but also from shock and exhaustion.

Rudiger had bit his arm to bring him back. Back to reality.

The reality started to set back in slowly in Varian's mind. At least he wasn't ruled by his violent emotions only. But that didn't make things less painful.

Legs weak, the alchemist let his body fall down on the floor and took Rudiger in his arms. The little animal was a bit on his guard first, not recognizing his human's usual demeanour, but then cuddled up in his arms, grateful to be reunited with him again. Varian didn't say a word, as silent tears started to roll down his cheeks, in a seemingly endless river of sorrow.

When the guard came back later with a tray of food, he was surprised to find the boy still in the middle of the cell where they left him, only keeling on the floor, curled up on himself (and on his raccoon, if he could trust the striped tail he could see sticking out the boy's lap), his shoulders shaking, but not a sound coming from this miserable, broken form.

Meanwhile, on the highest floor of the dungeon, Phil the guard was bored. He was a well-intentioned young man, still new to his tasks around the castle. But nothing seemed more boring to him than keeping watch at that moment. And the dungeons were not the nicest place in the castle.

Lost in his thoughts, he couldn't help but be startled when he heard the voice of someone whom presence he wasn't aware of.

"Take me to the boy. King's orders."

Willing not to let his carelessness show, the young man didn't even try to argue. Would he have asked questions, under other circumstances, seeing that person was wearing a heavy black hooded coat ? Would he have not shown the way to the young alchemist's cell ?


	3. A Strange Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are getting longer… but we are coming to the thick of things. Hope you like it, although I should warn you, it's getting a bit dark.
> 
> So let's finally see who this mysterious visitor is ! Has anyone guessed ?

Within the deepest levels of his mind, Varian's emotions were still torturing him. But soon some voices inside started to speak louder than others.

"I will make you proud"

"No matter what becomes of me"

"It's their fault"

"It's her fault"

…

"NO !" The scream was torn from him, as his body suddenly lunged forward from its kneeling position so his arms extended and his hands, clenched into tight fists beneath the black gloves, slammed onto the stone floor. Rudiger tumbled down from the boy's lap in the process, not that said boy noticed or cared at that point.

If Varian had though, he would have seen the same scared look on his pet's face as the day when he changed. The day when his emotions took the best of him. The day when his kind, innocent, loving self decided he would never hurt like this again. The day he started to blame and hate the world.

No, he shouldn't be the one crying miserably now. They are the ones who should be sorry. Rapunzel, Cassandra, Eugene, the King and the Queen… everyone. Not him. For what they've done…

Again Varian retreated in this dark place where, to keep a last speck of sanity, it was better to blame everyone… but himself. Better to say they failed, but not him. Better to lose faith in everyone, but him. Better to hate…

"I will make you proud, Dad… if it's the last thing I ever do !" he repeated once again to himself in a deep growling voice.

Footsteps. Clicks of chains or keys. People talking. Coming closer. This time he heard the noises, and even if it sent a shiver up his spine, he would not show it. He glanced at Rudiger, who shared the same puzzled look. His jaw set tight, his hands clenched, Varian stood up and turned around to face the bars. He motioned Rudiger to back up under the bed just in case, but the loyal animal wouldn't leave his friend's side.

A guard came first. A guard he didn't know – there were so many of them in the castle. But their faces were not important in Varian's eyes. For him, they were just people who could throw him out of a castle into a raging storm or lock him up behind cold bars.

And then, a figure with a cloak and a hood. Who is that ? The person is slim, and tall but not so much, with polished shoes. Furrowing his brows, he was wondering who it would be to come down there to him. The Queen ?

No. Unless she traded her usual long dress for leggings. Not to mention, what would a Queen would have to do with him, when a princess let him down ?

"The shackles" commanded the person. A man's voice. Not too deep, with a slight nasal flare Varian was sure he heard before.

The guard, who was Phil, obeyed. He got the shackles ready in one hand while opening the cell door with the other.

"Hands out" he simply said to Varian.

Not wanting these two people to see him flinch or back down, Varian complied and lifted his hands, his gaze not leaving his mysterious visitor who was now entering the cell. The heavy chains were mercilessly locked around his slender wrists. Varian lowered his arms, hating the clicking sound they made and reminding him of his new condition.

Rudiger bared his teeth at the stranger.

"You may leave us", the hooded figure said. The guard turned around to face him, a look of surprise on his face.

"But Sir…" he started.

"King's orders" came the sharp reply. "Back to your position. Oh and" he added as Phil started to leave the cell, "you may leave these to me. I won't be long", pointing the ring holding the keys of the cells on this floor.

The guard started to open his mouth to retort, but he remembered "King's orders". So he undid the ring from his belt and handed them out to the man.

"I will be waiting on the main floor, Sir. Be quick" he boldly added, not completely comfortable with the whole thing, but having no other choice.

Inside the cell, Varian hadn't moved an inch. He kept his angry face, his violent emotions inside making it easy. He had no friends, he knew it, and if this person wanted some explanations, he would be glad to oblige and tell him how the people of Corona treated him.

But Varian wasn't given the chance to say a word or be asked a question. The man approached, his face still hidden, towering him since he was much taller than the boy who still had to hit his growth spurt. Then without the slightest warning, he backhanded Varian so hard that he sent the boy tumbling on the floor, chains and all.

Varian was seeing stars, and it took his mind a second or two to process what happened. Holding his stinging cheek, he just laid there, gaping with wide eyes.

"Get up", said the man, pulling his hood back, revealing brown hair held backwards in a catogan with a bow and a thin moustache above a lopsided, despising grin.

Varian couldn't help but drop his scornful mask as he gasped in realization. That day… The man who advised the princess to put aside his problem like he said. The man who had the guards take him away as he desperately was trying to get help. Well, that man was standing right in front of him.

"You…" the boy snarled.

Suddenly, all the rage in Varian's heart ate up the tiny remains of logic left, and with a cry of rage, he got up and lunged at the man with a cry of rage.

It was a bad move, though, as Nigel –although Varian didn't know his name- expected this to happen and with one swift movement of his arm, blocked his attack, pinned the boy's arms to his sides as we wrapped Varian's upper body with surprising strength with one arm, the other one threateningly under the boy's throat, making it hard for him to breathe.

Rudiger who had been scared by the violent slap a few seconds before now saw his friend in danger, and jumped at the man's leg, biting it through his silk tights.

"Ouch", screamed the man, but he kept holding Varian against him. He shook his leg, and managed to kick Rudiger away. The poor animal was sent a few feet away and rolled on the floor until he was hidden under the sturdy bed. Varian wanted desperately to call his pet's name, but he couldn't as his throat seemed to be more and more constricted.

"Now, you listen to me, boy. You have kidnapped the Queen, shown the greatest disrespect to the King himself, and almost killed several people, including the Princess. I didn't want to believe that a tiny teenage boy was the cause of all this, but now I see you, I am believing it." Varian was thrashing against the man's grip, but he was tired and hadn't eaten a thing since the day before, having not touched the tray of food, and couldn't get away as Nigel went on.

"And you know what ? You are going to regret this, especially because you are such a brat. You are a criminal, and after what you did, I don't want to imagine what will happen in the future. I don't trust our good King to be ruthless enough to punish you as you should be, especially if he listens to the Queen, or the Princess. He had softened so much since she arrived" he added, drifting for a second in his thoughts. "So", he started again, tightening his grip, "this is why somebody has to do it. And even if I'm wrong and the King eventually has you hanged, well, at least some justice will be served" and with these words, released Varian who fell to his knees, trying to get some air back into his lungs with shallow, irregular breaths.

Justice ? How ironic, thought Varian, still unable to utter one word. The day before, he had almost said these very words himself, firmly believing he was doing the right thing. And where was the justice now, for him ? How could this man be talking of justice ?

"We've wasted enough time. Let's go." He said, grabbing Varian's collar on his back, bringing him up on his feet and dragging him out of his cell.

"Wh.. Where are we going ?" the boy managed."Wait ! Rudiger ! Rudiger !"

But his cries were ignored. Nigel kept walking along the corridor, passing a certain number of cells, most of them empty (or only inhabited by rats). After what seemed an eternity to Varian, they stopped in front of one of the darkest cells. He couldn't make out what was inside at first, his eyes having to get used to the lack of light. Very soon, he was able to see two forms who looked identical.

Nigel took the ring of keys he got from the guard, searching for one key in particular. Then, unlocking the barred door, he said :

"This brat is a friend of an old pal of yours… Flynn Ride. He's yours. Make sure he's sorry for even being born."

And with that, he pushed Varian inside, so hard that the young boy couldn't help but fall down in the dust. He could hear Nigel locking the door after him.

Panic suddenly seized the boy's entire being. In front of him, the two forms had started to move and were coming closer to him. As they came into the light, he saw two huge men, looking very much like one another, except that one of them had a patch on one eye. The other man spoke :

"Well, well… would you look at that, brother ? Looks like we're finally getting a chance for revenge on Rider after all."

"No, no, no, no, no !" the boy repeated, -to whom, he wasn't sure. He frantically scrambled on his knees to turn around and seized the bars as high as he could in spite of his chains. "No, you can't leave me here ! Don't ! Please don't ! Please….Argh !"

Varian was suddenly ripped away from the bars by a strong, heavy hand who grabbed him by his shirt and threw him to the middle of the cell.

Nigel smiled and walked away.


	4. Help ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING !
> 
> A part of the chapter, between the ******************, is a bit more violent and graphic than the rest. So if you don't like this kind of stuff, or are a younger reader, you can just skip that part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Nigel, I see him a bit like Javert in Les Misérables. He is not mean for the sake of being mean, he's loyal to the crown to a fault, and truly believes that what he's doing is right. For him, people are either loyal to the King or against him, and these people are nothing but bad. It's not always white or black, Nigel…

Arianna sighed heavily for the tenth time.

It was still broad daylight and she hadn't slept the night before (well, if she didn't take in to account the compound that made her sleep while being kidnapped), but she just couldn't bring herself to relax and rest.

She knew time was not her ally. She had to let her husband, the King, send Varian to the dungeon, for the lack of a better solution (they never had a teenager threatening the royal family and betraying a while kingdom before). When they all made it back to the castle, it was morning. So she had reluctantly agreed, knowing the dungeons wouldn't be as scary during the day. But how would the boy feel at nightfall, as the evening darkness closes in ?

She also knew her husband very well, and even though he never said it aloud, she understood that Fredric felt angry and probably resentful for having been fooled and captured by a sassy, fourteen-year-old boy, who almost managed to outsmart everyone, the King and his army that is. It was better for everyone to take a step back, deal with their own feelings and then, hopefully, find a solution.

Arianna herself was confused with mixed feelings. He did try to enclose her in amber and to crush her to… death ? Would he have gone so far ? And Cassandra, too… There was so much hatred in his eyes, so much anger… She had the sick feeling she would never forget those eyes.

But she also knew that there was more to him than this. Plus est en vous… Plus est en lui ! And she knew for sure, because although she hardly met him before, he was her daughter's friend. Rapunzel had explained to her, tears filling her eyes, how she had to break a promise to a friend for the first time ever, on that terrible day. Little did they know what the aftermath would hold.

Standing up, she let go of the wrinkled bedsheet she had been squeezing in her hand without her realizing. Something happened to the boy, and it was their duty, as adults, to listen to him now. Of course, Arianna had seen his father encased in amber like a transparent unbreakable tomb, but he obviously had come to believe that he had to use drastic measures to get people's help. How desperate had he been, during all those months between the storm day and Rapunzel's 19th birthday? Did he at least someone to talk to, someone to take care of him ?

She sighed again as she walks to the balcony, the answer much too clear to ignore. Deprived of his last and strongest moral support, and hurting with the possible loss of his father, Varian had drifted to a dark place that seemed out of their reach.

Stepping outside of the room, she remembered the night when her baby was taken away from her, from them, within a few seconds, the pictures in her mind still torturing her. Why did fate seem to keep taking children away from her ?

No. He couldn't become a lost boy too. So if the Varian they knew was still there somehow… then she had to try.

Varian shook his head as he lied on the floor after being tossed away like a mere puppet. His right cheek still red, he forced himself to open his eyes, although what he saw was the last thing he wanted to see. From where he was, the Stabbington brothers looked like giants, with huge boots that could crush him like a bug. And these boots were coming closer…

Varian's heart started to beat faster, like he was a rabbit in a death trap. He was now hyperventilating with fear.

"You have no idea how boring it gets in here. Nothing to do except thinking about what I will do to Rider when I get my hands on him, for having sent us here", said the one without a patch on his eye. "So I'll guess you'll have to do. So much for over-confident Mr Rider !"

Varian wanted to talk, explain, scream, shout, anything, but the sounds stayed caught up in his throat, though this time it wasn't because of Nigel's arm. Never had he felt such a feeling of utter panic. Even the most dangerous (and uncontrolled) explosions that often happened during his experiments with alchemy never made him fear for his very life like this.

The other man stayed quiet. Varian didn't know that he actually never talked (or maybe he let his brother do all the talking), and his silence made him somehow scarier. He was approaching with very slow steps. Unable to bear it any longer, Varian found in himself some last chance strength as his legs and hands tried to carry the boy's light weight away on all fours.

He hardly had moved an inch as a boot connected violently with his middle, his whole frame lifted up from the ground before falling back down in the dust. All air gone from his lungs, Varian could only think about pain as he curled himself into a ball.

"Leaving so soon ?" said the same snarling voice. Another kick from the talking one sent Varian rolling and landing on his back, stopped by a pair of legs.

The silent brother bent down and picked Varian up by his shirt. His face was so close to Varian's, he could feel his hot breath against his face. Not daring to open his eyes fully, he could hardly make out the rogue's face, and his gloved hands clutched automatically around the thick hairy wrist.

This only earned him to be tossed on the side, his back and head hitting the rough stone wall. Unable to steady himself, Varian let his body fall down miserably in a heap. Losing his balance, he fell on his side, his face feeling painful as his head hit the floor once again.

Completely lying on the ground, his eyes half closed, Varian's vision started to blur as he could see the four boots coming towards him again. All anger gone for a moment, Varian's mind went blank for a few seconds. Then, sadness filled him, tears starting to well at the corner of his eyes.

"Maybe… maybe after all… I deserve it", he thought to himself before he closed his eyes and let his world become black.

"I must speak to Varian first", the Queen thought as she walked down the hallway. She couldn't tell which one, from the boy or the King, was the most stubborn person, but they sure both were. She had to at least make sure that Varian would be ready to speak to them, unlike when he was getting on with his plans in the lab. Surely the young alchemist could use a little comfort, or at least know that someone was trying to help him.

As she reached the stairs leading to the main floor of the castle, which she had to take to find the ones for the dungeons, she was startled by a voice.

"Oh my dear, I was looking for you"

She froze. The King. Right behind her. Busted.

"Did you manage to get some rest ?" said the man with a smile.

Arianna wasn't sure what to reply. Should she tell him was she was up to ? She decided to play along and see where he would lead the conversation.

"A little bit, dear" she said, faking a smile, "but it's a bit bright in my room at the moment, and I can't really sleep."

"Oh, is that why you are trying to find another room on the main floor ? I understand. Why don't you try Eugene's room ? Now, it's not like he needs it at the moment ! I'll take you there. And there is something I would like to tell you."

"Er, yes. Of course. What did you want to tell me ?

"You know I have promised Rapunzel to get help for the boy. Well, I thought of two people who are just right for the job."

"Oh ? Really ? Who are they ?

"Ah ah, I would like to keep it a surprise, my dear. I already gave orders to have them ready. Why don't you get some proper rest, and when everything is settled, we will talk about it. Isn't that what you wanted ?" The King finished his sentence straightening his back. Although it made him slightly taller, Arianna couldn't help but think he had the eyes of a child who had just done a good deed and was hoping to see his parents happy and proud.

"Very well. Shall I come to the throne room later then ?" she replied, but her mind was only thinking of getting enough time to talk to Varian.

"Sounds perfect. There we are. I will see you later then. Please try to settle down and relax, dear. Let me take care of all this."

"…thank you, dear." The Queen simply said as she entered the room. All she had to do was stay in there for a little while so she was sure Fredric was away. She wasn't sure what this plan of his was, but it only made her think that she really had to try to talk to Varian so the interview with the King would go well.

Some time later, Nigel came back with the keys and opened the cell door, making sure the Stabbington brothers were away from it.

"You had your fun, time to put him back to his cell, where he belongs." And with that, he picked up a very unconscious, bruised and broken Varian with no gentleness, threw the slim form over his shoulder and turned to the brothers :

"No need to mention, if you tell anybody about this, don't expect other… treats like this. Understood ?"

Without waiting for an actual reply, he got out and locked the door. He walked down the corridor with his still burden and left it on the floor in the middle of the cell.

"Serves you right for betraying the crown, boy", he spat even though it was clear the young alchemist was out cold. Nigel had felt him breathing while he was carrying him, that's all he needed to know.

The advisor got out and locked Varian's cell as well. It was time for him to give the keys back to that gullible guard before anybody spotted him.

From under the stone bed in the cell, Rudiger slowly opened his eyes. He had been knocked out by Nigel's kick earlier, and it had taken the sound of the lock to wake him up.

As a scavenger, the raccoon immediately smelled something he knew very well – the scent of blood. He slowly got to his feet – paws – his body aching a bit after the incident. But he soon forgot about his own pains when he saw his human lying on the floor. There was the blood, running on his face. His cheek and maybe his mouth were bleeding.

Trembling, Rudiger ran to his friend's side, making cooing sounds in an attempt to wake him up. When that didn't work, he pushed his head again the boy's breast, trying to get him to stir, open his eyes, anything. But even his breathing sounded laboured and shallow. Worrying over the boy like never before, Rudiger curled himself up against Varian's side, trying to, at least, keep him warm.


	5. I deserve this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter... Let's go deeper in his mind (and don't we love it !).

_**Inside Varian's head** _

Something strange happened to Varian in the dungeons. As he was lying there, unable to move anymore after being beaten up repeatedly by the two brutes, his mind escaped out of the cell and out of time.

When he realized he was stuck with these men, he knew he would not get help from anyone. He wasn't counting on anyone in Corona, of course. They never took action when the people were in need, or they just broke their promises. They would not help him any more now. But he also knew – and that's when panic really settled in- that he had no hope of seeing his father come to rescue him.

His father was gone, or almost, stuck in amber, and Varian didn't even know if he was dead or still alive, nor if he would be saved one day. He, Varian, was the one to free him. He could do it, couldn't he ? He had to. Because he was the one who…

His Dad wasn't here, he had no one to save him from this terrible fate, and there was nothing he could do to escape. His life was at stake, but strangely, that was actually the least of his worries.

His Dad would never come. He would never run to him with a desperate look on his face, hoping he would arrive in time and that his son was safe and unharmed. He would never take him by the shoulders and check his whole body to make sure his son was still in one piece. He would never be there to scold him for performing alchemy that his son sometimes (well, most of the times) couldn't control.

And that's just was happened that time again. Varian had carried on the experiments on the black rocks, despite his father's warnings. He never knew what exactly, but it was clear that his father knew more than he let on. He never knew why it had to be a secret either. He never knew why his Dad lied to the King. Rapunzel's father. She had broken her promise, and never came to check on him, even after the storm when her Dad came back like she said. And there was Cassandra. He had done so much to help her with her chores on the Science Expo day. Yet, she turned her back on him, when she decided to take that stupid guard duty over helping Varian with his presentation. Of course, afterwards, she did come back to him, but that moment when Varian was deceived still hurt. Was there no adult he could trust at all ?

All those events kept popping up to Varian's mind, like they were showing him all the times he had been let down. And now there he was, in a dark cell, being the plaything of two men who were too happy to have some distraction. There he was, alone.

And his Dad wouldn't come. He knew it.

Because it was his fault.

It was like there was a huge, stone door inside Varian's mind, and it was slightly ajar. And behind this door was the truth, the one he desperately didn't want to see. The truth he had covered up with rage and anger, with hatred and revenge. But it was showing now, as he was on the edge of unconsciousness. He had nothing to hide anymore, there was no use for faking or pretending. He was the one who started the reaction that encased his father. There was nothing more to say.

"Maybe… maybe after all… I deserve it"… he thought as he welcomed the darkness that took him over. At least, that door would be closed again.


	6. Please Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a new chapter ! So... Varian needs to come to terms with what he has done, and even with himself in general. It will be a long, painful way, so that means... more angst, more hurt/comfort and more to the story! :)

Arianna was pacing with impatience. She had to be sure not to come across the King again. But she also had to get out of that room and find Varian. She had waited for some time – and it seemed an eternity – but she still was unsure it would be safe.

She started to check the trunk in Eugene's room, feeling a bit bad for the young's man privacy, but she needed something to go around the castle. She was mentally slapping herself for not thinking of that before though. She could have easily taken something from her own clothes.

Despite Eugene being on a journey and having taken some of his stuff with him, the trunk was still quite full. Full with fancy shirts, nice doublets and different pairs of stockings, some with colours that had her make a face… She tenderly remembered that Eugene grew up with nothing, and one of the first things she saw him do when he settled down with them was to try on and get as many different outfits as he could. It's probably natural for someone with his background to amass as many things as possible to make sure that the changes in his life were real.

She was about to give up when she saw some black woollen cloth amidst the fancy colours. She grabbed it and pulled out a long cape. It was perfect. As it was summer, Eugene didn't bother to take it. She threw it around her shoulder and put the hood on. Ready to sneak around in her own castle, it was like "Darianna" was back.

More cautiously than the previous time, the Queen made her way to the stairs leading to the cell. At the top of these, Phil the guard was standing, still on duty and getting bored again. When he saw the hooded figure, he gave a start, and then said :

"Oh, did you forget something ?"

Arianna was puzzled. What was he talking about ? Anxious not to reveal herself, she decided to let him think she was whoever he thought she was, nodded her head beneath the hood, and made her way down.

"Rude" Phil thought. He briefly wondered whether he should hand over the keys again, but since he hadn't heard any request, he just let it be, keeping watch. He had no idea that the person who had just gone downstairs in the hooded cape was not the one he saw earlier…

Nigel had indeed left the prison cells a few moments before, after dropping an unconscious and injured Varian in his cell. He wasn't much concerned about the boy's condition, but more about the one of his stocking. After Ruddiger bit him on his lower leg, some blood was showing on the white silk. This was something that could betray him.

Blessing the long cape he was wearing, he walked hastily to his own chambers to get the wound cleaned (no doubt he would get an infection from that horrible beast, he thought) and change his stockings before he had to go back to the King.

Arianna wrinkled her nose at the change of temperature and smell as she went down and down. She could feel the dampness, as well as the typical scent of places that never saw the sun and would never get fresh air. Feeling sick that a child would be a prisoner in a place like this, she passed in front of several cells, most of them empty –Corona was a small and happy kingdom, and outlaws were not that numerous- searching for the one where the young alchemist was kept.

She reached to last flight of stairs, the one that lead to the lowest floor. Come on, Fredric, she thought, how dangerous could a fourteen years old child behind bars be ?

There were not so many guards altogether though, the Queen noticed. After the events from the day before, the King had made sure that most of them were allowed to rest. The Captain himself, who was injured during the attack from Ruddiger, transformed with a potion of Varian's invention, was still bedridden.

"Here for another deal, are you ?" came a deep voice that pulled Arianna from her thoughts. She stopped and looked into the cell where it came from, her face still hidden. Two men were there, sitting on the beds, elbows on their knees and head down.

The one who spoke didn't wait for a reply to continue, his voice holding more anger than mere taunting like before :

"Well you can forget it. Next time, you get your own hands dirty, you rat ! Serves you well for threatening us !"

The Queen couldn't help but let a gasp escape from her throat. The Stabbingtons raised an eyebrow at the same time, the second brother still mute. Something was not right.

Sudden realization hit the Queen. What happened here ? Did it had something to do with… ?

She turned her head to face the hallway she hadn't explored yet. She took a step forward, before breaking into a run. She had a very bad feeling.

Her hood flew off her head as she ran faster, her breath hitching. She was frantically checking on her left and on her right for the cells. Empty, empty, big nasty guy, empty…. Come on, Varian, where are you ?

At last, she stopped in her tracks, when she saw an odd shape in one of the cells. The first thing was that it was lying on the floor, in the middle of the room, barely lit despite the daylight, due to the very small and high window with bars. The second thing that startled her was that it was somebody, somebody very small and lanky like a twig. And the whole body was very still, lying in an awkward position. Varian.

He was on his back, his legs and arms randomly sprawled around him. His head was lying on the side, away from her. She couldn't see if his eyes were open or closed, but the fact that he wasn't moving at all and in such a way sent her over the edge.

"Varian", she screamed as she took hold of the bars with both hands. "Varian, talk to me !"

No answer. Instinctively, she reached for the door to open it, but it was locked. Of course.

"No, no, Varian !". She started to panic. He was lying there, as if he were dead.

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of a movement. She started to feel a bit relieved, until she realized it was the boy's raccoon. The little animal lifted his head and, recognizing the lady who was in the lab before, ran to the door, making anxious chittering sounds.

"I must go and get the keys. Please stay with him. I'll be back as soon as I can." She said with her hands around the animal's face from across the bars, without knowing if the loyal raccoon could understand. But at that moment, it seemed she had no one else to turn to.

She ran all the way back, passing in front of the Stabbington brothers again but didn't slow down. Varian needed help, and fast. That was all that mattered.

Phil's surprise was immense as he saw the Queen coming up the stairs to him, breathless and eyes wide with fear. How could she be here ?

"I need the keys. Go and get the court physician, quickly !" She was speaking with an urgent tone that said it was not in his interest to argue. He handed the keys to her, bewildered, and ran off.

Arianna finally made it back to Varian's cell and took the keys to open it. There were so many, and in her haste, she didn't think of asking the guard which one she should use. She tried several ones, hands trembling, the waste of time unbearable, before the lock finally worked. She opened the door and ran to the unconscious form.

"Oh, Varian. Please wake up. Please !", she whispered, her hands hovering over the broken body, unsure of what to do. What if moving him made things worse ? Leaning over, she managed to see his face. His eyes were shut, his mouth slightly open, but the most scaring feature was his paleness. His head and face were also bleeding, making the contrast even stronger.

Without waiting to see if his chest rose and fell, she bent over to press her ear against his chest. She waited anxiously for a heartbeat. His breathing was barely noticeable. But it was there. A faint heartbeat. He was still alive.

Tears starting to form in her eyes, the Queen sat up again, and pressed her hand against his forehand. She couldn't feel the soft warmth she was hoping to find. Was he in some sort of hypothermia ? Or was he already starting to… ?

She undid her cape and covered the boy with it. He was way too cold. She shuddered as she could feel something next to her : the raccoon was coming back to his place, next to his friend. No doubt he had the same idea in mind, and that brought more tears to the Queen's eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered, and she took one of Varian's hands in her own and squeezed it, hoping to get a response in return. But nothing came. She held their hands close to her mouth as she whispered through her tears :

"Hold on. Please hold on. I'm here and I'm not letting you go. Please stay with me."


	7. Out of the dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could write as fast as I think ! While I have the main thread of the story in mind, new ideas pop up every day. I'm happy to share them ! Please review and share your feelings or questions !

Remyus was a wise old man. He had been the court physician for too many years to count, always loyal to the Royal family. So whenever the King or the Queen sent for him, he would always be there for them.

Even If that meant running, literally, from one place of the castle to another at his old age !

And this time, the Queen's request sounded more than urgent. So Remyus barely had time to grab his satchel before he followed Phil to the dungeons. He had no details about who needed medical attention, nor why (was the person sick ? injured ?) and he hoped that he would have everything he would need with him.

Therefore, he couldn't hold a gasp of surprise as he found the Queen, kneeling in a dark cell, beside a small, broken frame. A child.

Well, not really a child to be honest. But a kid who still looked too young to be there. And to have bee, it seems, abused in such a cruel way.

"Your Majesty", he greeted as he always would in the presence of the Queen. Arianna whipped her head around to face him. She was suddenly so relieved she found it hard to get to her feet.

"Remyus, oh I'm so glad you are here. He's cold. He's hurt, but I don't know how bad it is. I don't know what happened exactly, I'm …"

With practiced assurance, Remyus held out his hand between them, palm facing the trembling lady in front of him. The Queen was freaking out, and that wasn't what the young boy needed now.

"Can you please keeping holding his hand ? I'm going to examine him. Guard ? Will you please hold up a light for me ?"

But Phil was just standing there with his torch, outside the cell, mouth open and eyes wide, like he had been changed into stone. He had seen that kid when he arrived here only to be locked up. He was fine. Well, as fine as could be, given the circumstances, but physically alright. He was on duty when this happened. Beyond these thoughts, any process of thinking seemed to have vanished from his head.

"Guard !" Remyus called, louder, snapping Phil out of his trance. "We need that light now."

Phil suddenly swayed, getting back to his senses, and processing the physician's words, finally stepped inside the cell. He held the torch so that the prisoner's body could be seen in every detail.

It wasn't a pretty sight. But Remyus knew better that to panic. He started to examine Varian's head for any trauma. There was a large bump on the left side, with half dried blood. The right side was also swollen, with a black eye (although the boy obviously had dark circles under his eyes, an evidence for lack of proper sleep). Opening Varian's shirt, the boy's chest revealed many bruises, some indicating that a few ribs were probably broken. His right arm was at an odd angle. The list went on and on.

At the same time, Nigel was done cleaning the wound on his leg. He had covered it with a piece of clean linen, and put on a new pair of stocking. There was a slight lump but at least, his stocking were not matted with blood, which would have been more obvious. He checked himself in the mirror, making sure his hair was spot on and his bow on the back on his neck straight.

He liked everything to be neat and tidy, it was almost an obsession for Nigel. But today, his whole image was more important than ever. Nothing should be out of place. Nothing and no one should. That was why thieves, rogues, thugs and criminals of all sorts had to be arrested and put behind bars. Never to be released, even. Once an outlaw, always an outlaw, thought Nigel. People who broke the law in their lives were traitors to the Crown, and that was it. They couldn't be allowed to mix with the good people. And that scrawny scoundrel ? Who did he think he was to threaten the rightful King and all he stands for ? Such arrogance had to be punished. Nigel wouldn't let anything or anyone turn this perfect world upside down.

A stretcher was brought for Varian, and after Remyus was done with the first aid, he was laid on it very carefully by the three people around him. To Arianna's despair, he remained completely unresponsive. The bandage around his head did little to ease her concerns.

Arianna wished she could sent for Pete and Stan to take the stretcher out of the dungeon. But she couldn't get too many people involved in this. While Remyus was at work, she had been thinking, and she had a sick feeling in her stomach. Her husband had talked about helping Varian. He had mentioned two people who were "right for the job". And she couldn't stop thinking about the brutes in the cell before she found Varian's.

As she let go of Varian, letting Phil and Remyus take him away on the stretcher, her hands clenched into fists so hard her knuckles turned white. She stayed alone in the cell, Ruddiger having followed his human friend with no hesitation, head bowed, her whole body still but emotions raging inside her. How could it be ? She knew he could be easily hurt in his pride and hold a grudge for it, but this ? Even if the boy did terrible things he would have to answer for, having him beaten up by two grown men was just…

She needed a word with her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : "Remyus" is made up from "Remus" (which means "advice" and "protector") and Remy (the one who heals). I like these meanings for the court physician !


	8. Bruises and broken bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make sure, again, I don't own Tangled or the original characters. I don't own Ethel (in case you don't know, she is one of the maids helping Rapunzel in the song "Life after happily ever after "). I just own Remyus.

It was decided that Remyus' chambers would be the odd party's best choice. Given Varian's condition, the wisest would be to have any type of medication and remedies at hand. It also had a back room with a bed to let the injured one rest quietly. It was on the main floor – more convenient to bring the wounded after a battle- but they had to take a few corridors to get there. The problem was, there were always maids and servants coming and going, and when something would be on within the castle walls, the word would spread out as quickly as fire. In short, the last thing they needed.

It was the end of the afternoon, but as it was summer, the light outside was far from fading. Using all her cunning and stealth abilities, Arianna took the lead. She wasn't sure how she managed to calm down – even if Remyus examined Varian in the cell, there was no telling if the boy would be alright – but she supposed it was out of necessity. They had no time to lose.

When they reached Remyus' chambers, Arianna made sure she locked the door after them. Remyus and Phil were already taking Varian to the back room. None of the inadvertent moves of the stretcher could seem to make the alchemist wake up or stir.

"Phil ?". Said guard felt a hand resting on his shoulder from behind. "You should go back to your duty now. And…thank you" said the Queen, with a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes. The young guard was at a loss what to say. First of all, it was the first time that a person of royal blood would speak to him, being so close and looking at him in the eyes. And second, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. He wasn't sure what happened exactly, but he knew he was the one who gave the cell keys to… who was it ? He had no clue and felt so stupid for that. And the result of his carelessness was just before his eyes now, embodied by the boy's broken form.

So he said nothing. He did a curt nod and managed a "Yes, Your Majesty" before he headed for the door.

"Hold on", said Remyus who had already started to check the boy all over again. "I will need some help. Surely you could get Ethel for me ?"

"I will help" Arianna readily interrupted, "You can count on me, Remyus."

Remyus took a moment to choose his words wisely. He could see how upset and tired the Queen looked, not to mention that he had no idea how she would handle the job (nor how he would be the one to give her orders, even if it was for the boy's sake).

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but we will need extra hands. And I trust Ethel will be the perfect nurse for this, as well as a discreet person."

Ethel and Remyus were of an age, and on several occasions, Ethel had helped out when there were many people hurt at once, or when, like today, when the injuries are important.

"I will make sure that Ethel comes to you, Remyus" came Phil's reply even before Arianna could open her mouth. And he dashed out, actually relieved he had a good reason to leave the room –although his feeling of guilt stayed with him.

"I'll strip him, you can freshen up the fire" were Remyus direct words. He would waste no time with decorum or protocol. Varian's temperature was still too low, but he had to proceed with the examination and the cleaning up of his many wounds. They had to warm up the room.

As Remyus started to undo Varian's ragged shirt, he was startled by a big bundle of fur jumping on the bed and almost fell off his stool.

"Argh ! Wh- what is that ?"

"His raccoon", said the Queen as if it was just an ordinary pet. "Poor thing is fretting over his young friend."

"B- But Your majesty, I cannot have this… this beast next to a patient !" replied Remyus indignantly.

Ruddiger looked slightly hurt at the tone of the man's voice. He cowered, ears down and back.

Arianna knew that this raccoon had willingly followed Varian to prison, and that he never left his side. But she also knew that keeping a patient in a clean environment was important.

"I'll take care of him", she said simply, not wanting to start a discussion about the emotional support Ruddiger could represent for the abused teenager in the bed. There would be time for that later. She took Ruddiger in her arms, whispering soft words and explaining why his human friend needed a doctor's care right now. Remyus raised an eyebrow doubtfully, but since the animal was letting the Queen have it her way, he just shrugged and went back to Varian. Arianna started to poke the fire, with Ruddiger at her side.

After a few moments, the flames were steady enough. Even Ruddiger seemed to appreciate the nice warmth coming from the fireplace, after such a long time in the dungeon. Arianna sighed at the raccoon's contentment, stood up and turned around.

She couldn't hold a sharp inhale as she suddenly saw Varian's frame, only in his underwear, littered by bruises. Arms, legs, torso, ribs… In some places, the rough floor of the cell had left merciless scratches. There were so many injuries on such a small body.

"Oh no… " she whispered, out of breath. "How can someone be so cruel ?..."

"He has two broken ribs, which explains his laboured breathing" stated Remyus, knowing how not to let his emotions show, "his right arm is broken as well, but I'm more concerned about his head. Also, he is dehydrated and probably malnourished. For the moment he is in a deep sleeping state, so his body can try to heal, but if he doesn't wake up soon, he might be too weak to…"

Arianna wasn't listening anymore. Malnourished ? He was arrested only yesterday, and even if he hadn't touched any of the food he was given (which was, actually, the case), that didn't explain this diagnosis. This thought brought her back to a hunch she had before : the raccoon had probably been his only companion during all those months after the storm. Has anybody taken care of the boy during all this time ? Made sure he was eating proper meals ? or getting enough sleep ? Was anybody beside him, just so he wasn't alone ?

The very idea sent shivers to her spine. When she woke up in Varian's lab after he kidnapped her, was she one of the first human beings he talked to ? That explain all that anger he was lashing at her, all that anger that he had bottled up for weeks and months… He was so young, once so full of life…

Wait, back up, she scolded herself. He kidnapped you girl, and now you're feeling sorry for him ? That didn't sound right. Not right for her head at least. But her heart knew where her duty lied now.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. There was a particular beat to it, like the start of a song. She wanted to go and check carefully, but she was stopped by Remyus' voice who went "Come in, Ethel" on a casual tone.

She was relieved to see that it was indeed Ethel, an elderly maid who had worked all her life in the castle. She had the gruff exterior, but once you got to know her, she was a reliable and compassionate person.

"Your Majesty", she curtsied. "So, old fool", she added loudly for Remyus, " Looks like you need my help again, after all !"

Arianna was bewildered for a moment, but then couldn't help but smile to herself. These two knew each other far better that she had expected. No wonder Remyus knew who was knocking. In a way, she instantly knew that Remyus was right, the two of them would be a great team to help Varian.

And boy did he need help.

Arianna bit her bottom lip as she braced herself to go back on the boy's side. It tore her heart to see him like this, but if she could help, she had to be there.

But Ethel was already trying to chase Ruddiger away with a broom. She had pretty much the same reaction as Remyus when she saw the raccoon in the patient's room. Said physician pinched the bridge of his nose and said : "Your Majesty, would you please take the raccoon and sit on that chair in the corner ? We need to get on with the boy."

Arianna smiled, and said nothing as she went to pick up the animal in her arms. Sitting down for a bit sounded lovely after all. Just the time it would take for the little raccoon to calm down.

After a few minutes, Arianna was fast asleep on the chair, Ruddiger still on her lap. All that had happened from the day before finally took their toll on the Queen. She was actually so drained she didn't even realize she was drifting away to a deep, dreamless sleep.


	9. Bandages and bare hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that's a smaller chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy. A little bit of angst and some reprieve time.

Out of the window, the sky was slowly fading into sweet shades of darker blue, purple and pink. Arianna used to love sunsets, but after Rapunzel's kidnapping, each nightfall, beautiful as it was, only reminded her that another day had passed without her knowing where her precious baby girl was, what she had been doing during the day, or if she was even alive. So Arianna ended up avoiding sunsets. Evenings only brought questions, doubts and anguish.

Nights were worse. A full moon shone when she was taken. A moon that didn't shine on its own, but received the light from the sun, somewhere far away. But for the King and the Queen, it was their own little ray of sunshine that was suddenly out of reach and no longer shining on them.

Arianna woke up, remembering these memories that obviously decided to come back and taunt her, a year after they were reunited. Why did she have that dream just now ?

It took her a few seconds to understand why she was not lying on her bed, but more or less sitting uncomfortably on a chair. She remembered.

Varian. It wasn't a nightmare, which she had hoped for a split second. It was real. He was lying there, pale, limp and unresponding, as Remyus and Ethel were still working on him together. Not many words passed between them and obviously, they needed none. They knew what they had to do. Arianna was grateful for that, and a bit ashamed to have been so useless, having fallen asleep with the raccoon on her lap.

Said raccoon was snoring softly, apparently quite happy to sleep on a silk dress. With extreme caution and gentleness, the Queen scooped the plump animal in her arms, stood up and, turning around, laid him on the chair. Ruddiger hardly seemed to be bothered.

Coming closer, Arianna could see that many bandages had been needed. There seemed to be more cloth than skin to be seen on the boy's frame. His right arm was secured along a splint by his side. With some ribs broken, Remyus decided not to fold it on the boy's upper body. On both wrists, more bandages were tied, and Arianna remembered painfully the awful sight of his scratched and bleeding skin caused by the shackles he had on when she found him. The person who put them on him had been mean enough to tie them under the cuffs of his gauntlets to cause more damage.

Arianna was sure the King had given orders to remove them when he was taken to prison. Obviously, something went wrong – or did he change his mind ? Varian did have the reputation to be dangerous from the start, and his recent actions were not helping people to think any different of him.

Now the boy's hands were bare, the gloves having been removed. The Queen could make out that the skin was looking different on the back of his left hand. It wasn't smooth and regular, but standing out like a slightly puffy circle. A scar ? A burn mark ? It looked old and long-time healed anyway.

"How is he ?" she ventured under her breath.

Remyus looked up and gave a small curt nod at the Queen, politely acknowledging her presence.

"We are nearly done with the bandages. His temperature is slowly coming back to normal, thanks to your fire, your Majesty, and that's a good sign. Yet…"

"Yet ?"

"Well, we have to hope that he will wake up, despite the head trauma. He needs water and food in his system to heal. Ethel, will you bring the blankets over there ? Your Majesty, there is some fresh water in that bowl. Could you please dip this cloth and moisturize his lips ? That's all we can do for now, but it can help to get moisture in his mouth."

"I will", replied Arianna, taking the stool Ethel showed her to sit at Varian's bedside. As she was closer, she was shocked by the sight of his dry, cracked, almost colourless lips. She swallowed hard and started to do as Remyus said.

Two blankets were spread on the bed by Ethel, who frowned slightly at the unconscious boy. She silently hoped that for the time being he would get warmer. The light was fading, so Remyus went to his main room to get a candle. It was a very untidy room, with shelves all over the walls, chock-full with books or ingredients or potions and other random items. The table only seemed to be there for some extra mess to sit there. It was a wonder Remyus could find anything in there, but obviously, he knew his way around.

He gave a startled jolt as he heard someone knock on the door. With a worried glance to the back room, he went to open the door.

He tried to keep his best composure as he found himself face to face with the King. It wasn't usual for him to come in Remyus' chambers, but it still felt awkward.

"Remyus, I'm sorry to bother you, but is the Queen here by chance ? I have been looking all over for her."

"I am here" came a clear loud voice before Remyus could say a word. Her tone was different from earlier. Not worried, not compassionate, not sweet. It was the voice of somebody who meant business.

Arianna quickly glanced at Ethel, and the old maid knew instantly what was expected of her. She took the Queen's place next to Varian's bedhead.

In a few long strides, the Queen arrived at the door and took her husband out in the hallway, under the eyes of a dumbfounded physician.

She closed the door loudly behind them, and Remyus took that for a "You go and take care of your patient, I've got this." There was no arguing.

And although he wasn't sure of what was going on, he was really grateful not to be in the King's shoes at that moment.


	10. Misunderstanding

Phil was fidgeting while on duty at the top of the dungeons staircase.

He knew that he should have told the Queen that he had let a person down in the cells. But he was afraid. He had been so naïve, or maybe so eager to be a perfect soldier that he had obeyed without questions. The thing was, nobody said he was supposed to obey blindly to a hidden face ! He should have known better. Being young and inexperienced was no excuse. Especially when the consequences were for a 14-year-old to be beaten up.

So when Alden arrived to start his duty in the evening, Phil didn't what to do or what to say at the senior guard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fredric's first concern went immediately to his wife. She probably was at Remyus' for a reason. Pain ? Headache ? Insomnia ? Stress ? There were so many possibilities after all they had been through.

"Darling, I hope you are feeling better. Has Remyus been of any help for you ?" he asked, genuinely worried, but not wanting to sound too intrusive.

"I. am. fine" she replied coldly. "And I believe you have a few things to tell me." she added through gritted teeth.

Fredric was confused to say the least. But everybody have their moods, right ? And since he wasn't sure she had gotten some sleep at all (even though she did take a nap, it wasn't quite enough for those dark circles under her eyes to fade), not to mention he knew she was a bit upset with him because he sent Varian to prison when they made it back to the castle.

But now she wasn't a bit upset. She was very upset.

How stress can change people, he thought. Better carry on. He cleared his throat, as he always did before an important announcement.

"Uh, well, yes, I do, I certainly do. See, I'm sure that what the boy needs is to be taken care of"

"Taken care of, really ? Is that how he calls it ?", Arianna thought, so enraged her voice was stuck in her throat.

The King turned around to face the window and proceeded as he gazed outside, not noticing her wife's tense features.

"We know that unfortunately, his father couldn't be with him these past months to teach him right from wrong. We need to, in a way, set a frame for his son, so he has limits and boundaries. And we happen to have the perfect subjects to help us."

"Perfect subjects ? The Stabbington brothers ?" Arianna's mind was racing. At that moment, it seemed the floor was moving under her feet.

"Of course, I don't expect the boy to be enthusiastic from the start. He does have some guts, and even some… sassiness too" he said, remembering Varian's bold behaviour towards him when he had the upper hand.

"Has he ever thought of the child's feelings ?" She couldn't believe it. Was that the man she loved ? the King she respected ? The man she thought she knew ?

"I know what you're going to say : it may not be a good idea, since we don't want another cookies incident"

"Cookies ?"

"But I'm sure Monty and Attila will keep an eye. And having a few guards outside wouldn't hurt either. And since the boy has a knack for mixing things up, like when he does with his alchemy, he might find baking and sweet making quite rewarding in time", finished Fredric as he turned to her again.

Arianna swayed again on her feet, but this time it was from being hit by realization. Fredric rushed to her to help.

"Oh my darling, you must be so tired. You need to sit down."

"I'm fine", she replied, in a much nicer way than earlier. She was just so angry at herself right now. She should have known ! She should have trusted her lifelong love ! She couldn't believe she had been so mistaken about his intentions. And yet there she was a minute ago, ready to jump at his throat like a she-wolf. What was happening to her ?

"Did you have Remyus to check on you earlier ?"

"Yes… No. Look, I think your plan is great, and I know that you have been thinking about it while keeping in mind what would be best for Varian… but… that will have to wait a little. She looked at her husband with sorrowful eyes that got him to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Arianna let out a long sigh and grabbed his hand. "Come with me".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My shift now, Phil. You go and get some rest, looks like you need it", joked Alden. "Long day, uh ?"

Phil only looked down as he searched his mind for words. "I… I think I need to talk with the Captain."

"The Captain ? He's still recovering from yesterday's attack, remember ? Look, if that's because you think your shift was too long for you, we can…"

"No !" shouted Phil, making Alden practically jump backwards. "No, it's not about my shift, Alden. I… I did something terrible. I didn't want this ! I swear !"

"Hey, hey, calm down, pal ! What's going on ?"

"Sorry, Alden", replied Phil after a few seconds. "I need to talk to the Captain and the Captain only."

Phil did appreciate Alden as a friend and colleague. But if today had taught him one thing, it was that he should not trust anyone until he knew who was hiding under that hood.


	11. King vs Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the encouraging reviews ! XD One more Arianna/Fredric chapter today before… well you'll see !

Remyus and Ethel gave a start when the door of the back room where they were attending to Varian was flung open. They couldn't help but notice the solemn expression on the Queen's face, as she entered, her husband in tow, her slender hand still holding his.

There was a very audible gasp coming from the King's mouth when he saw the one lying in bed. The young alchemist, who had been a real threat the day before was obviously no longer in prison, but right here in the court physician's chambers. But that wasn't what the King saw.

What he saw and made his stomach churn was that this wasn't the sassy boy with hatred plastered on his face. This was just a child, an unconscious child with way, way too many injuries on his body and face. His breathing was so shallow that it could be barely seen if one didn't take a close look. With one black eye, a swollen cheek and a bandage around his head, Varian was barely recognizable.

For a long moment, nobody uttered a single word. Ruddiger got up from the chair to jump onto the bed and curl up again the teenager. Remyus let him do so this time, Varian's injuries having all been covered, but also with the hope that the little animal would help them humans to get distracted from the awkward moment.

At last, Fredric found his voice again :

"What happened ?", he but whispered.

"We are not sure, darling", replied Arianna with an equally soft tone, holding his arm. "I…well, he was found like this in his cell. He was very weak. He still is. Remyus says he has to wake up before we are sure he will make it."

She could suddenly feel Fredric's arm tensing. His hands were clenched so tight his knuckles turned white. He broke away from Arianna's gentle hold with a frustrated groan, making his way out with heavy footsteps.

Fredric had never been the one to know how to communicate his feelings spontaneously and Arianna was used to it. She had learned how to take clues from his body language, his own personal triggers she knew about, or a couple of words he might let out without thinking. But this time was different. It all happened too fast and it seemed like her husband had locked himself up in an invisible shell.

She ran after him.

She managed to catch up down the corridor.

"Darling, wait ! Where are you going ?" she panted when she finally grabbed his arm to make him stop.

"To find out how somebody can beat up a prisoner who was in a locked cell without me knowing it", he roared, his face red with anger. While this was indeed something they had to do, Arianna was bewildered by her husband's violent reaction. Fredric saw that on her face and sighed, casting his eyes down.

"I'm failing everyone, Arianna."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes. Yes it is. Look where these black rocks are taking us. My friend Quirin is trapped because I ignored them. And I ignored them because I know I'm responsible for that."

"You're not responsible for the amber. Varian used a chemical comp…"

"But there would be no amber if there had been no rocks ! And I promised Rapunzel I would get Varian help. Help, Arianna, do you understand ? Now he's between life and death ! He may have committed treason, but he's also my friend's son ! And this happened literally under my feet. That boy was under my watch, and look what happened !"

Arianna's eyes went wide, realization dawning on her.

She raised her hand to his face, cupping his cheek and inviting him to lean into it. That was something she had done so many times when they were missing their daughter and that she tried to keep the flickering light of hope in his heart alive.

"She's going to be ok", she whispered. "Our daughter may be away on her journey, but what happened here has nothing to do with her." She knew that deep inside, Fredric was struggling with the idea that her daughter was out of his reach, out of his protection. If he couldn't protect the child under his roof, how could he be sure that his own child was going to be safe ?

Frederic laid his hand on hers, pressing it gently against his cheek.

"Thank you… I know you're right. But I won't breathe easily again until she's home, you know me. And as for the boy… what happened is still not acceptable. I must find out who did this and why. I will start with the guards. Nigel will assist me. Are you coming ?"

Arianna pursued her lips. She wanted the truth as much as he did, she wanted to help her husband too, but she was also afraid to leave Varian. This sounded stupid, she knew, especially with Remyus and Ethel at his side, but she couldn't bear the thought to be away when his fate was still so unsure.

She actually was the first person to find Varian after he had been beaten up, even if Fredric didn't know that… yet. She wasn't sure how he would react. She knew his over-protectiveness often took the best of him. So she chose.

"I should go back to Remyus."

That was a bad move.

"What are you saying ? You are not seriously thinking of going back there, are you ?"

Arianna's eyes widened. "What do you mean ? Why couldn't I ?" she asked in disbelief.

"Because Varian is still a traitor to the Crown, and a clever one", countered the King with his mighty voice. "He will get back at you as soon as he gets the chance. We have seen enough of his tricks to know he mustn't be underestimated. I don't want you near him again, am I clear ?"

Talk about over-protectiveness. But to this extent ? Really ?

"Did you take a good look at him ?", huffed the Queen. " You said so yourself, he's between life and death ! How can you even imagine that he's going to be a threat right now ?"

"I am the law and, injured or not, the boy is still a prisoner". The King's voice resonated in the huge corridor. "I will send guards for Remyus' protection and the criminal is to be chained up to the bed at all times. I will take no. more. risks", he bellowed to Arianna's face to make sure he would be heard.

Arianna felt silent for a few seconds. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. A normal response for any broken heart. But they gave her the strength she needed.

"You are not thinking clearly, Fredric. Do you know that the boy has been alone for months until now ? Do you realize that if we had brought our help sooner, maybe, just maybe, we wouldn't have come to this ?" He has been denied our support for far too long. He's not just broken on the outside, Fredric. He is broken inside, shattered even, I know it. Yes, he did horrible things yesterday, and he will have to answer for those. But for the moment, he needs medical attention, he needs care, he needs love. He needs me."

Without letting her husband and King a chance to reply, she turned around and marched back to Remyus' chambers.


	12. Flickers in the dark

Darkness.

Emptiness.

Varian didn't really know he was in that place until some colours showed up. One at the start, then another one, and another. They kept coming, painting up that darkness that surrounded him. Where was he ? He had no idea. The dark place was not unfriendly, it was peaceful and quiet, and didn't seem so dull until the colours came. Varian could have stayed there forever and be happy with it.

But the colours kept calling him. They unfolded like a coloured rainbow , of fireworks maybe. There were so beautiful that he wanted to see them closer.

See them ? But the place was so dark. Actually, the darkness started to feel cold. And how could he even see something in this pitch-black place ? The colours were not blinding, as they would have been had they been made of light. If anything, the darkness itself gave him the feeling to be blind.

So where did these colours come from ? No, wait… he couldn't see them. He could feel them. How could you feel a colour ? This didn't make any sense in his usually logical mind and that puzzled him beyond words. He could feel them, maybe taste them or touch them. He knew they were there even if he was completely unable to tell which one of his senses allowed him to do so.

He tried to reach out for the ever-changing colours. He tried to step forward, but realized he was suspended in mid-air. He felt he could hover and maybe move towards the direction he wanted, as if in a dream.

All this was weird, even for a dream. But he could bring himself to care, as long as he could get closer to the comforting colours.

As he could see more and more of them, and less of the darkness, he had never felt lighter and happier. Nothing else existed.

Suddenly, something came. Sharp, ruthless, unforgiving. His whole world was now filled with only one thing. Pain. Unimaginable pain that pierced his heart, destroying the peaceful feelings. No. No. Please no. It hurts. Please make it stop.

He could feel hands around him, but there was no one to be seen. He could feel a soft pressure against his lower lip, but he couldn't swap the thing away. He could feel coolness down his throat and seeping into his body, but he couldn't tell what it was. He didn't know he needed it, but he instantly knew he needed it. In spite of the pain, he had to stay and have more. He swallowed once more, and inexplicably and utterly exhausted by the effort, fell back into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arianna put down the cup with a look on her face that couldn't decide between relief and worry. She couldn't help but brush his bangs away in an affectionate, almost motherly gesture.

Remyus carefully laid back the boy's upper body onto the bed, keeping one hand on the back on his head for support as long as it was possible.

It wasn't much, but Varian had stirred a little, while Arianna was playing a soft tune on her harp. And they had managed to get a couple of sips of water into his system. That was something, at least.

Was he awake, ever so briefly ? Could he hear them, as they were coaxing him to drink ? He hadn't opened his eyes, and the only motion that told them there was still life in that thin body was that he instinctively swallowed the water he was given. It seemed to last only a few seconds before he went completely limp again. But it was still worth taking this as a good sign. Varian had moved. His face showed pain on his features for a moment. Pain means you're alive, after all.

So when Remyus had noticed the boy's eyebrows furrowing, he quickly had seated behind his head, carefully lifting his shoulders off the mattress, calling the Queen softly at the same time. She had gasped, understanding at once and had put down her instrument – not as carefully as she usually did. She had taken the cup on the bedstead and, watching Varian's slightest reaction closely, had brought the cup to his lips to have him to drink a few drops of the water his body needed so much.

Had Varian heard the soft melody she was playing ? When Arianna asked for her harp to be brought to Remyus' chambers, she knew that there was little to no chance that he could hear her at all. But she still wanted to play for him. Keep a light up in the darkness where he was lost. So she had taken the heart-shaped instrument on her lap, holding it in her arms like a babe and played. And hoped.

And Varian had stirred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessss, Varian is starting to come around ! In his coma, his sensations are blurred, and on the edge of wakening, he can feel, rather than hears, the music that was played. At least, that's how I wanted to tell this part of Varian's journey.
> 
> I am a harp lover and player as well, and I think no other instrument could suit Arianna better. I also had a similar experience, playing the harp for someone in a "half" coma. I have no words for such an experience, and I think it's a nice way to help Varian come back to the world of the living.


End file.
